


Midnight Snack

by haruka



Category: Delicious Gakuin - Fandom
Genre: Delicious Gakuin, Koudo Ken/Kitasaka Rouma - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teacher/student relationship at the Delicious Gakuin.</p><p>Written for renatbr's request for Rouma/Ken in this meme: http://harukafics.insanejournal.com/154700.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renatbr on InsaneJournal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=renatbr+on+InsaneJournal).



Midnight Snack (Delicious Gakuin)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Rouma hugged the cabbage tighter to his chest and sighed. The big face-off against their teachers would begin the next day and he couldn't sleep. He looked back toward the storage room that acted as their dorm room and wondered how Matthieu and Rin could do it.

He made his way to the Delicious Coliseum and looked around, thinking about the bouts they'd already held there. He had done well against the other students, but the teachers weren't called the Shitennou for nothing. Did he and his friends stand a chance to win against them?

Then there was another problem—a much bigger problem.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

Rouma jumped and spun around. Immediately, he felt his face heat up and his pulse quicken. This always happened when he saw Kodou Ken. "I - I couldn't sleep," he said. "I was thinking about tomorrow."

Silently, Ken moved forward. Even at this time of night, his sword was at his side. The dim lighting highlighted the planes of this face just enough to emphasize his handsome features and make Rouma's heart give a lurch in his chest. Get it together! he ordered himself.

Ken stopped in front of him and glanced down at the object in Rouma's arms. "What is it with you and cabbages, Rouma-kun?"

The boy wasn't sure how to answer. It had been a cabbage that ended up making him prisoner in this school to begin with, too. "Uh, nothing." He quickly put it on the nearest table. "Why are YOU up, Kodou-sensei? Aren't the teachers all asleep, too?"

"Perhaps, but I thought I'd make one more patrol." He regarded Rouma significantly. "No one else is awake."

Rouma stepped forward into Ken's arms and relaxed into his embrace.

"You haven't told your friends about us."

"How could I? Especially Shugo; how would he feel knowing that his older brother and I --"

"Ssh," Ken said softly. "The truth will come out eventually, and Shugo will have to accept it. In the meantime, you must concentrate on the competition. The Shitennou will not go easy on you."

Rouma looked up at him with determination. "We wouldn't want you to."

A quick smile touched Ken's lips, then he lowered them over Rouma's.

"Go back to bed," he urged quietly. "You'll perform better at the challenges if you're not exhausted."

Rouma nodded and reluctantly pulled away, heading for the door. He looked back briefly and received Ken's encouraging nod, then slipped into the hallway. There was a lot riding on this competition; he couldn't let his friends down. More importantly, he couldn't let himself down.

The complication of his secret relationship with their teacher would have to wait.

\--

(2010)

Delicious Gakuin belongs to Avex

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
